hybrids_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Merino Felt
Merino Felt is a tribute from District 8 and belongs to Hybrid Shadow. Before employing him into your Hunger Games, please contact the creator for their consent. His district partner is typically Gauze Muslin. Name: His name is Merino Felt. Age: Merino is seventeen years old. District: Merino hails from District 8. Gender: Merino is male. Weapon: Merino prefers sudden ambush attacks over the traditional mano a mano style of combat. As such, he greatly favors the knife. By utilizing the lethal blade, he is able to silently creep behind enemy lines before striking at vehement speeds. It harmonizes well with his character; the miniature stature of such a blade fits nicely in his palm and is light enough for proper mobility. Moreover, Merino is eager to explore possibilities in the field of poison. Judging from past viewings of previous Hunger Games, he has developed a blossoming interest in the possibility. He will likely learn more about poisons and what plants produce the most effective results during training. History: Merino was raised in a lowly complex nearby a billowing factory. Undulating swells of smoke mingled in the thick, smog-filled air. The citizens suffered under such conditions. The exhaust fiddled with their health and influenced discomfort to extend to greater levels. Most people who worked in the polluting factory inhabited the complex. To compensate for the growing population, many of them shared rooms. However, this fueled the effect of crime and imbalance in the urban district. It was an unfortunate sight to behold as the greasy hands of rapacious men soiled the virtue of forlorn damsels. Merino was conceived by such an event. A wicked brute called by the dwellers "Fief the Knave" assaulted a delicate woman named Fleece under a dim afternoon, obscuring her distressed calls with a patched powder blue cloth. By the time officials arrived, she had already been tampered with, her chastity faded along with her dignity. Fief escaped, but was later caught by Peacekeepers several days later, and was hung with no trial due to committing a series of indisputable felonies in the past. After he perished, a visiting doctor informed Fleece of her current state. She was expecting. The news felt heavy on her shoulders. The bitter-cold quality of anxiety sparked shivers all over her body, making Fleece feel as frigid as the wintry essence of December. She fainted shortly afterward. Fleece was known for her sickly composure due to being cursed by an affliction that appeared to run in the family blood. She could hardly fend for herself, much less tend to the needs of a babe. Her parents had long passed from this troubling misfortune, and surviving relatives lived several miles away. She had neither the heart nor the girth to press forward. Personality: Provide a description of the characterʻs traits, quirks, and feelings. Appearance: Provide a short description of the characterʻs appearance as well as a lunaii. Strengths: Provide a short description of the characterʻs skills and abilities. Weaknesses: Provide a short description of the characterʻs flaws and shortcomings. Fear: Provide the tributeʻs fear as well as the name of the phobia if possible. Token: Provide information on whether or not the character has a token. If they do, provide a short description of the tokenʻs sentimental value. Strategy: Provide a short overview of the characterʻs plan throughout the Hunger Games. Alliance: Provide a short overview of the allies the character would like to have. Additional Information Provide any secondary notes or information. Games Information Provide any information regarding the Hunger Games the character was employed in. Trivia Provide some interesting facts or tidbits about the tribute.